


Il racconto dell'arciere

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	Il racconto dell'arciere

_Ogni freccia è una storia_ , diceva il nonno quando sbuffavi, impaziente, di fronte alla lentezza dei gesti, all'infinita pazienza di una preparazione precisa. _La storia di quel ramo e quell'albero, di quella punta e di quelle piume, la storia del tempo passato a bilanciarla e la storia dei giorni in cui l'hai portata con te prima che la sua storia decidesse di intrecciarsi con la storia della vita della preda. Ogni freccia è una storia, e se la scocchi lasciando la scelta a lei e non a te stesso potrebbe attraversare il mondo prima di colpire la sua preda._

 

 _Ogni preda è una storia_ , diceva il nonno quando sbuffavi, impaziente, di fronte alla lentezza dell'attesa, all'infinita pazienza necessaria per leggere dalle tracce la storia degli animali che sono passati in quel luogo. _La storia di una nascita, la storia di primavere e di autunni, la storia di un'esistenza passata ad imparare, la storia di una vita che il mondo ha speso perché tu potessi continuare a vivere. Ogni preda è una storia, e se quando cacci lasci che sia la preda a decidere dove morire, potrebbe aver attraversato il mondo prima di cadere davanti a te._

 

 _Ogni storia è una freccia_ , diceva il nonno quando sbuffavi, impaziente, esasperato dalle lunghe notti invernali e dalle interminabili piogge estive. _Ogni storia nasce da un'altra storia, come un ramo da un albero, ogni storia va appuntita perché colpisca e bilanciata perché arrivi lontano. Ogni storia va portata con sè in attesa del momento giusto, quello in cui deciderà di intrecciarsi con le storie di chi ascolta, leggerà sui loro visi la storia di chi è passato nelle loro vite, e colpirà i loro cuori come prede._

 

E c'è una storia che non ti ha mai fatto sbuffare, per quante volte venisse ripetuta estate dopo estate e inverno dopo inverno, la storia di un arciere così bravo, così straordinario, che le sue frecce attraversavano i boschi incuranti degli alberi, attraversavano i burroni portandosi dietro una fune su cui uomini robusti e coraggiosi potevano camminare, attraversavano i laghi ferendo il pelo dell'acqua in una lunga increspatura inarrestabile. Visse a lungo e portò la storia della sua vita in molti luoghi, amò e perse e uccise, e un giorno decise che era stanco, e scoccò la freccia che aveva portato con sè per tutta la vita senza scoccarla mai, la prima freccia che avesse preparato con le sue mani, quella che ogni arciere conserva come ricordo della sua seconda nascita, da fanciullo a uomo. La incoccò, raccontarono quelli che erano presenti, prese un respiro profondo, tese l'arco, e poi, dissero ancora, chiuse gli occhi e scoccò senza mirare, e la freccia si avventò e si perse. O parve perdersi, raccontarono i pochi che erano rimasti a guardare, ma l'arciere attendeva in piedi appoggiandosi all'arco e non aveva il viso di chi ha mancato il colpo. Si perse come si era perso l'arciere, raccontarono quelli che erano stati gli ultimi ad andarsene, perso in una follia o in una visione, ancora fermo nello stesso punto ad occhi chiusi, con il respiro leggero di chi sogna. _Arrivò a segno_ , diceva il nonno, arrivò a segno la freccia, arrivò a segno dopo aver attraversato tutto il mondo, viaggiando e viaggiando, incurante che non fosse diritto ma rotondo, senza mai fermarsi, fino a raggiungerlo alle spalle, e quella fu la fine della storia.

 

Ogni storia è una freccia e tu le appuntisci e le bilanci per poi scoccarle nel mondo, ogni storia è una freccia e diventa una nube di frecce che volano ovunque, incuranti di ostacoli e censura, scegliendo da sole quali cuori colpire come prede.

 

Ogni cuore è una preda e attende una storia che lo colpisca, per venire trafitto ancora e ancora, incurante di coloro che comandano, coloro che hanno vietato, vorrebbero vietare, le storie.

 

Ogni storia è una freccia e tu le scagli, a raccontare la tua storia, in attesa del giorno in cui una delle tue storie attraverserà il mondo e tornerà a colpirti alle spalle, e allora saprai, allora saprai quale fosse la fine della storia.


End file.
